Escaping Through the Gate
by kissmekent
Summary: Janine Car is a Padawan in the Jedi Temple, she is entrusted to bring the children safe through the Stargate, while they are under attack!
1. Chapter 1

Escaping Through the Gate

Epilogue

The unthinkable had happened, Anakin Skywalker was a sith, Janine saw it with her own eyes. She may have been only a Padawan, but she was in charge with watching the youngest children, and she would keep them safe. And not by confronting Skywalker. She held a secret that had been told to her by her master when the war had started, there was a secret way out. Not just out of the building, the city, or the planet, but out of this galaxy.

It was a Stargate. A thousand years ago, when the Jedi order was young, and the sith still a great danger in the galaxy, they had met an ancient technologically advanced race, who had granted them a gift, a Stargate which they could use if they ever needed an escape route. And she needed it now. Her master, Sper Gi Sion, a former padawan to the great Yoda, had entrusted her with the knowledge of the ancient portal to another galaxy that Yoda had entrusted to Master Sion. It was a secret that Yoda had only told the one, as he did not believe that his padawan, now known as Count Dooku, was worthy of such secret knowledge.

But now, while Master Sion went forward with the other Jedi knights and their padawans, she was entrusted with all of the children, ages 8 down to the toddlers, with getting them to safety. She was a fourteen year old girl.

While she could hear her friends and fellow warriors die at the hand of a man she had looked up to for years, she lead the thirty children left in the temple down to the basement. She was carrying two of the babies too small to travel quickly with them, as the children who were 7 and 8 years old were helping with the younger children.

They made it to the lift that was normally used for cargo without being seen, and they made it to the basement, where Janine Char had been shown last year by her Master. They had to go through a tunnel which only opened with a code: MJ503KL, and a fingerprint, which hers had been added to when they had last been down here.

The large door opened to reveal a large metal ring, that was their way out. "All right, This is the Stargate, it will take us away from here, to another planet. I am going to dial to Earth, where we are going, but I want you to stand by the wall when the gate activates, I need to contact the people on the other side but as soon as I say, walk through the gate as fast as you can, I don't know how much time we'll have before someone hears the gate, everyone in? I'm going to shut and lock the door, I know most of you are scared. This is probably a one way trip, and we may never be able to return, but I want you all to think about your lesions. Remember what Master Yoda always says, 'feel the force flowing through everything we must,' Now, here goes nothing." Janine walked to the gate, and looked at the panel that had lit up when she approached. The children moved to either wall, clutching each other, especially the younger ones. She could see the fear in their eyes so she turned back to them, "And remember to push back your fear like Yoda always says, 'fear turns to hate, hate turns to anger, anger turns to the dark side.'" With no more time to give a pep talk, she pushed the coordinates that her master had her memorized and when the eight coordinates were put in, the gate stopped spinning, and water came out of the gate, showing what her master had called the event horizon.

_Stargate Command_

Siler watched as the gate activated after the eighth chevron had locked when Hammond asked Siler answered, "Sir, unauthorized incoming wormhole, and it's an eight coordinate gate address. But it's not Atlantis."

"Close the iris."

"Sir, we have an incoming radio transmission, "Hello, this is the Jedi Temple, I am the Padawan Janine Car with the children, we are under attack. It's been one thousand years since we contacted your planet, but I was told to radio you before walking through just in case there was something in front of the gate."

Hammond answered, "This is General Hammond, I am I command of the Stargate Command of the planet earth, who's in charge there?"

"I was entrusted with the children, to get them to safety, the temple is under attack. Please, we can hear the storm troopers coming down here, they probably can hear my comm. transmission."

"Open the iris," he ordered Siler, "You may come through,"

With that, Hammond ran down to the gate room, being met my O'Neill, Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c. "What's going on sir?"

"A girl dialed the gate, she said that they were under attack, and she was told to bring the children here to safety, I think she may have been told to contact us, because they knew the Ancients a thousand years ago." They entered the gate room to see children, dozens of them, coming through the gate, from age 8 to infant, and then a fourteen year old girl came through. Shut it down, their right behind us, DUCK!" Obeying the order, everyone in the room hit the dirt, as energy bursts came through the gate until Siler shut down the gate.

Jack looked at the teenager, a little younger than Cassie, "Lucy, I think you've got some 'splaining to do…"

TBC…

What do you think? The idea came when reading an altered star wars universe fic by Scott Ferguson. (great stories!) Hope you enjoyed, what do you think, and any one interested in being a beta for this story? Email me! And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The SGC was in chaos, what with over 30 refugee children on the base and their 14 year old leader. It had been a week since their arrival on earth, and there had been much talk over what to do with the children. There had been talk of splitting them up into groups and keeping some on earth, and sending some to live with their allies. But nothing had been decided yet. Although Hammond had a feeling that quite a few of the children would be adopted by SGC personnel. Especially Janine, who Major Carter and Jack O'Neill had become quite attached to. She showed great intelligence in science and also could go toe to toe with any number of the men on the base, except for maybe Teal'c.

When the children from another galaxy showed up, the first thing they had done was call down all the medical personnel and give them all physicals. Their DNA was surprisingly similar to humans in this Galaxy, some even possessed the Ancient gene. A lot of the staff on the base with children, young or grown up, brought in toys, clothes, and games for the many children, although most were brought in through the weekly supplies. The children were classified as refugees fleeing from a hostile, and were all given temporary Visas until they could be placed.

This was a sticky situation for the SGC, for while it would have been easy to call Social Services to help find the children homes, there was that little situation about the children being from another Galaxy. None of the children were siblings, although many of them were as close as any set of siblings being as they had grown up in what they called the temple since they were very young.

The older children, aged from 5 to around 8 were occupied with simple board games, blocks, legos, play doe, and other toys that had been brought in Jack along with a few Airmen with children had spent some time explaining the rules to the games, Chutes and Ladders, Sorry, Pictonary Jr, Candy Land, to name a few, as well as show them how to work the legos.

They brought in extra medical personnel to take care of the younger children who required more direct attention. But at this moment, SG-1 and General Hammond were talking to Janine about their future. "You have to understand, Janine, this facility is classified, that means that it is a place not known to the rest of the planet. So it is a delicate thing. We can't let a huge group out loose playing, because it will take notice."

"I understand, but it's just that the kids, they are bored being cooped up in those small rooms."

Jack thought of something. "Sir, I could take Janine and Cassie and between the three of us and Sam, we could take the older kids to a local playground. We could go somewhere out of town, so that I wouldn't be recognized. There are what, 15 kids over the age of 5? We could take them, and between the four of us, we should be able to keep an eye on them."

Hammond leaned forward, "Have you ever looked after 15 kids at one time, Colonel?"

"No, how bout we bring Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c. Between the five of us, plus two teenagers, we should be able to handle them. Anyway, if anybody asks, they are kids of ours and some of their friends. Which they probably won't."

"All right, you can take them to a playground, but no swimming, and you'll have to get all the kids some normal clothes."

"Will do, sir." He answered with a big smile on his face, "We've brought in enough clothes for all of them, and Cassie let Janine here borrow some of her clothes."

Hammond stood up, "All right, you have a go on Operation Playground."

Jack just smiled and said, "Very good sir."

TBC…

A/N: Next chapter things get crazy when Jedi children meet a playground. REVIEW!


End file.
